Cody's troubles
by smllover224
Summary: (SML) Cody tries desperately to impress Junior. Rated K for language I guess. (Cody x Junior). I don't own SML, nintendo, or any of it's characters. ONE SHOT


Junior and cody sat in the sand. It was summer vacation and Joseph didn't even bother to show up.

" It's not like Joseph has anything better to do, that loser" junior angrily said.

" yeah he's such a dweeb" cody agreed.

The trio was ready for a fun day at the beach, Junior even brought his trains to play with there, despite Chef Peepee warning he would forget it when he leaves the beach.

Junior awkwardly sat near Cody. Without his best friend to back him up when he pokes fun at Cody, there wasn't much to talk about to him. So they just sat. For a long, long, long time.

Cody broke the silence. " Did you know that Ken got his hair done today?"

"Just shut up Cody".

This angered Junior. "Ken" is just a doll that Cody claims to be his boyfriend, a very uncool thing to say the least.

They were silent again. Until the adhd kid, Patrick came over with his best friend Philipe.

" Oh my god! You guys are at the beach too? That's cwazy!"

After the group conversed for a bit until Patrick ran away screaming something was "cwazy" and Philipe followed.

Junior watched as they walked away, hoping for a minute that they would come back and talk. Because now, he was stuck with _Cody._

Cody turned towards him, and as he did, Junior felt uncomfortable and felt blood rush into his face. This was _too awkward._

"So.. what do you want to do?" Cody asked him, as if there wasn't a whole beach ahead of them. It was almost as if Cody didn't want to be on his own, and he wanted to take part in whatever Junior was doing.

"What do I want to do? Why don't you go do whatever you want and I'll play with Thomas?" Junior was doing whatever he could to get Cody away, even though he had a feeling that it wouldn't work in the least.

"What if I want to play Thomas with you?"Cody was stubborn. Junior could give him that.

"Fine." Junior said with a sigh.

Junior continued to play, and when Cody reached for his Golden Thomas Toy, Junior couldn't help but smack his hand away, maybe a bit too forcefully.

"Ow! What the hell Junior!" Cody said, shaking his stinging hand.

"You can't play with that one."

Cody let out a loud breath. "You always do this Junior." Cody gave him an angered look, and Junior rolled his eyes in response.

"Whatever Cody. Go do something else."

 _Go away. Go away. GO AWAY._

"I'll just go over there, there's some stupid show or something I'll go watch." Cody, if he was being honest, hated this. He was actually ecstatic to find that he was being left alone with Junior, and wanted to take it as a chance to get closer to him. But that obviously wasn't working out too well.

He walked over to the crowd of people surrounding whoever the hell it was that was performing, and looked back a couple times while he was doing so, just to make sure Junior didn't call him back. Not that he even would. There was just a part of him that wished that Junior would.

Cody looked up at the stage. An announcer came out from backstage, mic in hand.

"All right guys, are you all ready? It's time for…...TOAD!"

Cody rolled his eyes. He knew toad. He's a kid in his class in school, and somehow he made millions rapping when he hooked up with underground rapper, Ray Cheesy. It's rumoured that Toad has a mansion in Boca Raton, and two Ferrari's. It confused Cody that Toad was even still in public schooling.

Toad scrambled out from backstage, excited to see all of his fans.

" hey guys! I'm glad you guys could show up today! Today's gonna be a huge show with so many songs and other super cool stuff, so just stay tuned ok?!"

Cody looked back again to see if Junior was coming. Nope. He was still back there, playing with his golden Thomas. Then all of the sudden, toad started singing his hit song "milk and cookies" and Junior ran into the crowd right quick.

" Milk and cookies, milk and cookies, milk and cookies, I like milk and cookies!" the crowd sung along with Toad, including Junior.

Everyone enjoyed themselves as Toad performed hits like " I gotta pee", "hyped on the sugar", and "pink escalade". At one point, Ray Cheesy even showed up to spit a few lines.

Towards the end of the show, Cody thought of a great idea to impress Junior and get his attention. He knew Junior thought it was really cool to do daring things, so his idea would work for sure.

" hey Junior, do you dare me to run up on the stage?" he asked Junior as he walked up to him.

" no. way. THAT WOULD BE SO COOL!" Junior screamed as he shook his head repeatedly.

Cody knew that was an approval, so he quickly shoved through the crowd as he got closer to the stage. If this didn't impress Junior, nothing would.

 _Ok cody. You can do this._

Cody ran up on to the stage and screamed "I DID IT JUNIOR!"

It was fun until Toad grabbed Cody, and punched him dead in the face, breaking his glasses. The crowd cheered as the magikoopa was then thrown off the stage by Ray Cheesy.

Cody came to 5 minutes later with some man with a moustache dragging Cody away from the concert area.

"Who are you?" Cody asked, slightly scared.

" I'm security guard Brooklyn T. Guy, and i've been ordered to send you away from the concert area. Just a heads up though, I wouldn't go outside ever again, i'm pretty sure at least 15 people recorded your wimp ass getting beat up."

Cody groaned and walked back to where him and Junior were before. He was lucky he had a convenient spare pair of glasses in his back pocket. It didn't fix his black eye though. He may of been jewish, but his dad Tyrone was no lawyer, so no lawsuits for Cody.

Junior walked over " Cody… that was so cool!" this was the opposite thing Cody was expecting to hear. He had just gotten beat up, and Junior thought it was cool?

"Really?" Cody asked, eyes widened.

"Yes really."

Cody smiled at him, but Junior looked away. Guess that was _a little too gay._

But he was going to continue to make it even more gay. "So.. you gonna kiss me or something?"

"No Cody." Junior said, obviously annoyed.

It was worth a try.

"So what should we do now?"

"I got it! How about we pull pranks on people here!"

Cody was reluctant. But Junior seemed excited, so he would go along with it. "Okay Junior… what pranks would we pull? I mean this a beach, not much we can do."

"Yeah there is, stop being lame Cody. How about we go up to some hot girls while they're tanning and take off their tops?"

Cody couldn't help but roll his eyes just at how _heterosexual_ Junior was. "Junior… that's just rude. And annoying,"

"It'll be fun!"

"No. It'll be rude. And annoying."

Junior scoffed. "Just come on."

It was yet another chance to impress him, and Cody wasn't going to just let that go. Even though the last thing he wanted to do was pull off girl's' bikini tops.

Junior's first attempt was a success, and although the girl called him a creeper and disgusting, he seemed pretty proud of himself.

Then it was Cody's turn, he attempted but didn't know quite what he was doing.

"Dammit!" He exclaimed, fumbling with the strings. And as you may have guessed, he was caught. The girl let out a shrill shriek before he could do anything.

"What do you think you're doing?" She screamed at him.

"It was… It was a dare." Cody stammered, not knowing why he even did this. Oh yeah. To impress Junior.

"Are you serious? Dad!" She called out, and Cody knew he was screwed.

He got beat up. Again. And everyone was taking videos and pictures of him, like before. He was the laughing stock of the beach. Again. But Junior didn't take it as lightly as he did last time. "Cody, that was really lame."

 _That was really lame._

 _Really lame_

 _Lame._

Not only was he in pain, but he had probably lost all the credibility that Junior had given him.

"Well, sorry that I didn't know what I was doing! I told you that it wasn't a good idea!"

"Whatever Cody. I thought it would be something cool, but of course you don't ever know how to be cool. Wimp." Then he walked away. Just like that. The word rung in Cody's ears, almost violently.

He sat alone for a few moments. But then he realized he was ruining a perfectly good time to do something… well good. Even though he wouldn't have Junior…

He decided to build a sandcastle and not just any sand castle. An extravagant one. If Junior noticed, he did, and if he didn't… Cody didn't know who he was lying to. He was doing anything to impress Junior, and hoping that he would see it. Although he probably screwed up Junior ever thinking anything good about him ever again.

Within his building, people would walk by him and make rude comments about how weak he was and such, but Cody tried his best to ignore them. Today was such a bad day.

After a good amount of time(due to the fact that people kept knocking it over), the castle was finished. It was the biggest one on the beach, and almost immediately people began to crowd around to take pictures. He was no longer the laughing stock, but the coolest person there. All because of a silly sand castle.

Then he saw the one face that he actually wanted to, which was Junior. He was staring in awe at Cody's creation. Then he approached him.

"Thought I was too lame for you." Cody remarked, wondering if Junior was only approaching him in spite.

"Cody this is really cool." Junior remarked, still staring at it.

"Yea. I know." Cody said, and he could sense how genuine Junior was. And it made him happy, even if it was just a little bit.

The two looked at each other for a good few seconds.

"I'm sorry for calling you lame, Cody." Junior told him, still staring at the sand castle. Then he leaned in, and Cody was shocked. He leaned in as well, and pressed his lips against Junior's.

Junior pulled away almost instantly.

"Cody, that was gay. I was just trying to give you a bro hug." Then he walked away.

XX

Then Brooklyn T. Guy appears and says:

"That's all yolks!"

THE END


End file.
